


I'm Going To Make You Scream

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Castiel In Love, Castiel is a Tease, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, F/M, Gay Sex, High School Student Dean, Kidnapped Dean, Kidnapped Sam, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Gabriel (Supernatural), Serial Killer Lucifer (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Student Dean, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teacher Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tortured Dean, Tortured Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrilyI can make you scream."Castiel sang as he smirked at his victim that was called Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was standing by the table looking down at his latest victim, she was a young girl no older than 16, with long flowing blonde hair that was beautifully painted red with her own blood, as well as her lifeless green eyes that stared right at Castiel. Castiel smiled at himself cleaning the blood stained on his blade.

Castiel had sliced the girl up, but that was after he cut off each finger and toes leaving the damn girl screaming and crying, it was a beautiful sight to see for Castiel. Knowing he created so much pain, just by sticking his blade into one little girl.

Castiel didn't know where his need for blood came from, ever since saw his older brothers Lucifer and Gabriel torture a woman in their old farmhouse, Lucifer had spotted Castiel stopping Gabriel while asking Castiel if he would like to join in. Castiel smiled at his memory, putting on his gloves so he could drag the lifeless body from the table putting it in a body bag.

Walking out back Castiel lived in the middle of a forest, so basically he lived in the middle of nowhere, just how he liked it, but he always dumped the bag into the flowing stream, and he always knew the bodies he dropped would always be found at some point.

Satisfied with himself Castiel walked back to his little home in the forest, setting up the fire in his basement collecting the clothes off the floor that belonged to the girl, throwing piece after piece of clothing into the pit, but leaving the panties in his hands.

Castiel always kept the underwear of his victims, male or female, he kept them away in his bedroom in a box. Walking up the stairs from his basement to his small kitchen, opening the fridge getting out some leftover pizza from last night. Taking a seat in his living room after heating up his pizza the panties still in his right hand, while thinking of his next target.

Castiel had a type, blond hair, and green eyes, he didn't care for anything else, as long as they had those features Castiel would take any opportunity to take them. But he also had his limits, no younger then 16, Castiel wouldn't be like Lucifer who would kidnap a 10-year-old and torture them.

Castiel did, however, have a job, he was a high school teacher, so every day he would always be scanning his classes for his next victim.

"You? You? Or You?" Castiel smiled at his list his finger tapped on one of his most precious student, one he promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt.

 _"Dean, Dean, Dean."_ Castiel hummed as he gripped his couches cushions. Castiel would love to hear that boy scream, in more than one way.

"Oh Dean, you're gonna be a bad boy for Mr. Novak." Castiel threw his list across the room, lying back on his couch the panties from the girl long forgotten.

Dean Winchester would be Castiel next target for sure.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in trouble.

Dean Winchester is just your regular high school student, but he could be a pain in the ass. Especially to his little brother Sam Winchester who was four years younger then Dean, but he was happy following his older brothers footsteps.

Dean some days would be alone at school, but some days he would talk to his friends, Charlie his crazy nerdy best friend, Kevin his shy friend, and Benny his best friend he grew up with. Dean also had a favourite teacher, he was his Maths teacher, Mr Novak, but Dean likes to call him Mr Cas.

"Hello Dean," Dean almost jumped out of his chair when he heard Novak behind him. His voice was gentle but rough. "Hey, Sir?" Dean looked up at Novak who had a little smile on his face. "Do you need any help with your work, Dean?" Dean looked down at his paper, seeing he hadn't even started the first few questions.

"Yes..Yes please?" Dean held his breath when Cas came closer. "Well these are quite simple, all you need to do is this." Dean let Cas help him for a few questions before helping others, but he came back whenever Dean called him over. Dean would try and hide his blush around Cas.

Every time Dean saw or heard that voice he couldn't get it out, but Dean enjoyed Mr Novak's company. Dean even told Charlie about Mr Novak, but Charlie had said something that may or may not put Dean in some sort of panic.

It was only two months later a girl in Deans school had gone missing, Dean didn't know the girl but he was now getting stressed over it, Dean isn't stupid he keeps up with the news. The police are suspecting it was the same person, but they haven't given this man/woman a name, but Dean had figured out the pattern, this person only kidnapped people who had blond hair and green eyes.

Dean was sat in his bedroom looking at the paper he was given for homework, the school had given everyone a day off because of the sudden disappearance of kids, Dean in his mind was judging everyone, why nobody was looking and why nobody had said anything. "Stupid teachers, stupid kids and stupid cops," Dean mumbled to himself as soon as his Dad walked in.

"Still stressing over the killers, huh?" Dean jumped when he heard Johns voice "wait, there's more than one?" Dean squeaked out. "Nah, don't worry Dean, no killers are gonna be after you anytime soon, or Sam. Got that?" John patted Dean on the shoulder before telling him to finish his homework and go to bed. Which Dean did, but he only had nightmares of being taken away and ripped apart by some psycho.

Waking up in sweat Dean bolted out of his bed at the sound of his alarm, Dean was making every noise possible, as he made himself get ready. "Do I have to leave the safety of these four walls?" Dean looked pleadingly at John, who chuckled. "Yes, Dean you need to leave these precious four walls, and you must return to school that you kids call Hell."

"But it is Hell, and finneee! Come on Sammy!" Dean dragged Sam out their house by his bag. "Alright. When we come home, stay inside until you hear Dad and Baby got it, Sam?" Dean told his little brother who was shuffling his feet along.

"Yeah, Dean. I got it." Sam mumbled as the boys arrived at school.

Saying their quick goodbyes to each other before running inside for their lessons as the bell rang.

With them both not knowing who wouldn't make it home in time for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel watched the two Winchester boys, oh how the younger brother of Dean Winchester would be the perfect gift for Lucifer and Gabriel. Castiel had made a quick plan on how he would try to get Dean Winchester in his home.

Strolling through the doors, he didn't bother going to the teachers break room just went straight to his classroom to set everything up.

The first load of students flooded in, none of them catches his eye. It wasn't until the sixth, the final class, Dean walked in with the biggest smile with another boy, Benny, Castiel tried hard not to look angry at the two but he moved them as far apart as he could.

Castiel constantly shouted at Dean, even when he wasn't doing anything bad. "Dean, you're staying behind for an hour!" Castiel snapped at the boy who's jaw dropped open. Smiling at himself as all the other students laughed, Dean ducked his head down Cas could tell he was frustrated the way his pen scribbled on his paper.

Sitting at his desk as the bell rang Dean sat at the back looking uncomfortable.

"Sir? Why do I have to stay I didn't do anything wrong?" Dean asked at the back while Castiel was messing with two bottles of water under his desk. "Yes, Dean you did. You did everything wrong." Castiel picked up the paper they did a few weeks ago, Dean's that he got 9 out of 20 questions right.

Slamming the paper on the table making the boy jump "well, let's see if we can't correct all these little mistakes?" Castiel dragged over a chair and the bottles of water from his desk. "But sir this was a few weeks ago," Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Well how will you get better if you don't practice, its what you do for the football team isn't it? Keep going over the same things until you've got it right?" Castiel saw the boys' shoulders drop, and pick up a pen, sitting back letting him work but helping when he was needed.

"Am I allowed a drink, Mr Novak?" Dean looked up from the paper briefly seeing the teach slide one of the bottles over. Dean thought the water tasted odd but he kept drinking until it was empty. "Would you like to carry on Dean? Have three more questions then you can go home." Castiel through in a smirk as Dean nodded, picking up the pen again writing away.

Around 3 questions later Castiel was carrying a knocked out Dean to his car, gently placing him on the back seat with his jacket under the boys head. Castiel wanted to take care of Dean, but torture him just a few times a day.

Reaching his home in the forest, Dean still fasts asleep when Castiel took him inside and to his new bedroom. Castiel had to tie Deans hands and feet to the bed, as he knew Dean would try and run when he would wake.

"Mmm, going to have so much fun you and I." Castiel whispered to the young boy tied on the bed adding a quick kiss on the kid's forehead, as he disappeared out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/VfstnBq - My Discord if anyone actually want's to have a conversation with me or join for the hell of it. :)
> 
> Never actually thought this would get peoples attention but I'm glad few people are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in a strange house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE A REGULAR THING.  
> -D

Dean groaned as his eyes slowly opened letting the afternoon sunshine through the window, Dean in his half waking up state looking around the room his vision was blurred.

Shaking his head, hearing a rattle of chains on the bed. He was tied to the bed. Dean panicked shaking his arms noticing his feet were also tied, before hearing footsteps by the door. "Dean, ah Dean. You're finally awake." Deans mouth opened at the man in the doorway, his teacher was standing there with a smile that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of.

Dean watched with widened eyes as his teacher slowly approached the bed. "What... What's going on?" Dean spoke out his voice sounded rough, his mouth was dry but he saw Castiel lift up a cup filled with liquid. Shaking his head quickly as the cup was brought to his face. "Dean, drink!" Castiel gripped Deans hair guiding him to the cup which Dean reluctantly drank from.

"Thank you, sir." Dean tried to get his head around why he was here in his teachers home? And why he was tied to a bed. "Dean, I guess you have a Lot of questions, hmm?" Castiel sat beside Dean his hand rested on his thigh, thumb moving in a slow movement, Dean would move away if he could.

"Why am I here?" Dean nervously asked his hands shook.

"You're an _very_ special boy Dean, and I would like to make you mine." Castiel sneered out, hand moving up an inch on the boy's thigh, noticing the worried look coming from the boy.

"B-but I'm only 16, and why have you tied me to your bed?" Dean shook the chains as the hand moved up another inch. "Ah, I don't care how old you are, boy. And this is your bed, not mine. But I would very much like to tie you to mine if that's what my boy wants?" Castiel chuckled, Dean shaking his head the chains rattling.

"Words Dean, use them." Castiel growled.

"No, I want to be untied!" Dean kicked his legs out. "And I want to play with you, but some little boy is being a stubborn little shit, now I'll untie you until I know you won't run off, or I'll gift you to my brothers they'll like a new toy to destroy." Castiel removed his hand, walking towards the door. "I'll be back with dinner, hopefully, you'll be more responsive to me."

Dean watched the back of Castiel walk out the door, he strangely missed the man and the warmth of his hand on his thigh, throwing his head back _what had he gotten into?_ Dean really didn't want Castiel to give him to those brothers he talked about. _What if he would say yes? What would Castiel do to him?_

Dean wondered all the time until it was time for Castiel to come back with a tray full of food. "Alright, looks like I'll be feeding you since you're a little tied up." Dean rolled his eyes at the pun, Castiel sat down next to him the tray on his lap.

Dean refused the food that was coming to his mouth, but he soon opened up when a hand was placed somewhere he wasn't used to a hand other than his own. "Good boy, now a few more then we can have another little chat, right Dean?" Dean nodded quickly, now opening his mouth for more food not knowing how hungry he was, and what Castiel made was the best food he's had. "More?" Dean opened his mouth, waiting for the last few forkfuls to enter his mouth.

"All done, now Dean I can tell you've been think about what I've said, the look on your face when I came in was the answer. So what were you thinking about?" Castiel had rested his head on his knee, his blue eyes that looked like they were looking at his soul. "What.. What would you do to me if I wanted to be your little toy, or whatever you called me?"

"I told you I'd look after you, Dean. If you give me your consent then I'll be the master or your pain and pleasure, possibly your emotions but that's later. You could also help me with my little hobbies, I've always wanted to have a hot little assistant." Castiel's hand went back to rest on Deans thigh, but this time Dean didn't try and shake it off.

"Do I get to be untied?" Dean shyly asked, his face red from everything Castiel had talked about. "Yes, Dean but if I see you try once to escape, you'll be right back here for a week, got that? But all I need from you now is a few little words." Castiel rubbed his hand up and down Deans' leg gently, ask Dean thought about everything.

"Yes, I give you my consent." Dean said as confidently as he could get at this moment. Castiel smiled his hand removing from Deans leg rushing from the room leaving a confused Dean tied on the bed.

"Here, you'll be wearing this every time you're in this house, got that boy?" Dean nodded before he could see what Castiel was holding in his hands. Until there was something being clasped around his neck, a black leather collar was around his neck.

"Every good boy has one Dean, now do you still agree to this? Or should I give you to my brothers?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, I agree, I give you my consent?" Dean looked directly into Castiel's blue eyes, what he wasn't expecting was a pair of lips on his.

"The deals been sealed." Castiel breathed out.

Castiel smiled down at Dean who felt a strange tingle through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/VfstnBq Anyone that wants to talk to me this probably the best way you'll get to talk to me, for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. You naughty boy.

Castiel stared at the kid on the bed who was collared and still tied. "I'm going to untie you Dean I when I do if you make a run for it, you'll be right back on this bed got it, boy?" Castiel watched as Dean nodded frantically leaning over to untie his wrists first then his ankles. "Good boy, now follow me." Castiel was watching every movement Dean made, he would even hear the sounds of his footsteps small little taps of bare skin hitting the cold wooden floor.

Castiel took Dean to his bedroom, the boy stopped just outside the doorway with a questioning look glued to his face. "Wh - What can I call you?" Deans small voice came behind Castiel. "Hmm, depending on how I feel. May call me Daddy or Master throughout the day, but for your punishments when you're being a stubborn fucker, its Sir got it?" Castiel snapped at the small frame behind him, who nodded with a small tear down that escaped his eye. "Aww, is my poor baby boy crying?" Castiel chuckled.

Dean didn't mean to start crying in front of the older man. "I'm sorry, Si - er - Daddy?" Dean wasn't used to calling another person daddy, but the word seems to please his teacher, making Dean feel fuzzy. "You're going to have to get used to that, but for now put these on pretty boy." Dean blushes at the words leaving his Daddy's mouth. "But Daddy, these are for girls right?" Dean lifted up a pair of pink lace panties from the clothes in his hands.

"Yes, but they'll make me very happy if you'd put them on for me, you would like to please me right Dean?" Castiel asked at his boy holding the panties while pulling a face. "Should I get changed in front of you then?" Castiel only hummed as he sat back on the bed watching Dean fumble around with his clothes.

Castiel growled and stood up when he saw the hairs beginning to grow at the base of Deans tiny dick, making Dean stop and freeze. "Daddy?" Castiel stalked towards Dean "come, I need to do something with you." Castiel quickly left the room with Dean rushing to catch up behind. They both went into the bathroom Castiel getting a few strips of wax, he'd kept them around the house as he enjoyed pouring hot wax on his victims especially the young girls, getting rid of any hair around their pussies before making them scream when he's pounding away inside them.

"Hands and knees, come on I'll try not to make this painful but no promises!" Castiel watches the boy carefully drop to his hands and knees before he began to do what he wanted. Dean by the end of it had tears coming from his eyes as Castiel yanked the final strip off "does someone need a cuddle?" Castiel looked at the boy who shook his head, Dean was very stubborn when he wanted to be, that's what made Castiel excited, knowing he's got a challenge on his hands.

They both walked back to Castiel's bedroom Dean trying to wipe the tears away but more kept coming, Castiel just sat back on his bed letting Dean continued to cry on his own, Castiel still had a few normal human emotions and he still had control there was no way he'd be touching Dean unless he told him to, he'll offer but if Dean said no then its a fucking no. "Daddy, am I allowed that cuddle now?" Dean was stood in front of Castiel half dressed with his head lowered. "You not going to put those nice panties on Dean?"

"It still hurts, sorry." Deans weak reply came once a few tears still ran down his cheeks. "Fine, when it stops hurting you're going to show me how cute your little ass and dick look in those panties." Castiel tapped Deans red ass telling to join him on the bed. Dean crawled over to Castiel his small body fitting under Castiel's arm, holding onto the old shirt Castiel had on. "I wanna be a good boy, but I don't know what you want me to be like."

"Listen to me, and if you go out of line you'll know about got that baby boy?" Castiel felt Dean nod against his chest Castiel lowered his hand so it was resting just above the boy's little bubble butt. "Over my lap Dean, I want to have a look at your red ass." Dean followed the order laying over Castiel's lap, he jumped at the hands that were on his ass.

Castiel spread Dean cheeks apart having a look at the damage he'd done. "Ooh the redness has gone down, think you can try those panties on now?" Castiel let his finger gently go over the little-puckered hole smiling at the reaction, Dean jumping in his lap as a squeal was let out from the damn kid. "Erm Daddy? Can I put my panties on now?" Castiel let go for Deans ass letting him up watching Dean awkwardly walk over to the panties that were on the floor.

Dean dragged them up his legs, they fit nicely on him looking up he saw his Daddy looking at him like prey. "Do I look good?" Dean innocently asked, getting a silent nod from Castiel. "Look good enough to eat." Castiel smiled at Dean, he finally got the boy of his dreams, and nightmares.

"Dean, I would like to show you something, it's a hobby of mine I want to introduce you to it, would you like to see what I do in my free time?" Castiel whispered to the boy as he was pulled close to his chest, Castiel could feel every breath and every shiver from Dean. "Yes please?" Castiel smacked Dean on the ass "Yes, yes Master please?" Dean whimpered in Castiel's chest.

"Then let's go, I hope you won't mind what I've got, it's a nice surprise for you I think you'll know each other." Castiel held Deans hand walking him to his basement.

The door swung open, then darkness and a gasp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAIN PAIRING: Dean x Castiel.  
> Sam x Lucifer will show the same with Sam x Gabriel. You have to be patient for that part, as Sam is younger and Castiel actually needs to meet up with his brothers and tell him about the younger lad. Okay?
> 
> Love the comments btw and glad you're fucking enjoying this car crash of a story!
> 
> Join the discord server I've placed in the notes of Chapter 3, 4 and other chapters. If you would like to give me suggestions or just have a chat. I'm quite chatty! :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/VfstnBq -- only join if you want to talk, ignore it if you don't.


	6. Chapter 6

Deans stood frozen in the room, there was a girl tied to a table. "Dean, come on!" Castiel snapped he was standing beside the table holding a small silver blade. "What are we doing Master?" Dean couldn't stop staring at the girl on the table, her clothes were ripped, her face was bloody and cut.

"This is what I call my hobby. Now you going to be my good boy and help or what?" Castiel was looking at Dean that nodded. Castiel dragged Dean so he was next to him, going to rip the tape around the girl's mouth, who screamed making Dean jump out of his skin, getting hold of his Masters shirt.

"Now look what you've done you scared my precious boy." Castiel placed a hand on Deans head gently, Dean was still hiding behind him. "Let me go! Now!" The girl shouted, ended with Cas tutting. "Now, now. Don't you two kids recognise each other?" Dean poked his head from behind Cas' leg, the girl did look familiar to him. "I heard you dated for a year, is that wrong?" Castiel moved away from Dean completely standing by the girls head. "Lisa..?" Dean breathed out but he soon clenched his fists.

"Dean, don't let this fucked up psycho kill me!" Lisa was wiggling around trying to get loose. "Master do you need to kill it?" Dean looked towards his Master who was sat on a little chair. "Hmm, depends if she's worth it.. but she'll be a great training dummy for me." Cas smiled at Dean, prowling towards him. "Master!? What the fuck Dean! You're just as messed up as this fucker!" Lisa sneered, after coughing blood.

"Cassss! Make her shut up!" Dean whined, where Castiel stood off to the side again. "Dean, this is the only place where you can let your anger out, kill who you like, torture who you like, so let you little psycho out baby boy," Castiel smirked when he pushed Dean forward but Dean ended up being frozen, but that didn't matter to Castiel he just got Deans hand. Putting a knife inside the small hand, guiding it to Lisa's chest, putting enough pressure for a gentle flow of blood trailing.

Castiel could feel Dean shaking, leaning forward so his lips brushed against his ear before whispering to reassure the boy in his arms.

***

Dean was shaking the bitch he went out with was now lying lifeless on the table, he didn't know whether to feel good or sick. "Dean. You did good, don't worry." Castiel crouched in front of him petting his hair. "Not again, please. Daddy?" Dean looked up tears had run down his face, Castiel almost felt sorry for him, but then again he had to pretend he didn't. "I'll clean this up, can I trust you to get that blood off you by yourself?"

"Yes, Daddy." Dean slowly got himself up, going out the room. Walking towards the bathroom he figured he was allowed to use, the shower was simple enough standing under the gentle spray of the water, he just sat watching the blood of someone else rinse away.

The bathroom door opened meaning Castiel had walked in drawing back the shower curtain, seeing Dean curled up on the floor of the shower. "Oh Dean," Castiel whispered softly, removing his own clothes before stepping in.

Dean just blinked but made a move to stand up. "Want to wash?" Dean shook his head slowly finally standing to step towards the older man, his smaller body fitting nest to his, turning around finally allowing Castiel to look after him.

The night was going smoothly Dean was out the shower just relaxing in a towel until Castiel came and ripped it off from him. "Daddy! What are you doing?" Dean instantly went to cover his dick. "What room are you in?" Dean looked around seeing he was in his Daddy's bedroom. "Your bedroom?"

"No. But what do you wear when you're in Our bedroom, Dean?" Dean was taken back what Castiel said. "Er.. them panties?" Dean shyly asked his face heating up. "Hmm, those are optional. In this bedroom, you're allowed to wear Just those panties or you can be naked if you want to." Castiel put the towel away, returning to a still naked Dean.

"Bed, or are you hoping for something?" Castiel walked to his side of the bed, leaving Dean with his mouth open. Dean quickly found the panties, putting them on before diving under the cover the older man laughed at him. "Silly boy."

Dean ended up just lay there looking at the wall, he still couldn't get the screams from his mind, he had one idea but he didn't know if he would get in trouble. But it would be worth risking it.

Laying flat on his backchecking his right seeing that Castiel was faced away from him, slowly moving to cup his dick in the panties, making himself sigh but before he could carry on there was a hand gripping his wrist and blue eyes glaring down at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Castiel made his voice go deeper, Dean whined. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get the screams out!"

Castiel didn't say anything but his hand disappeared under the covers getting a gentle grip on Deans covered dick. "Da..ahh!" Dean closed his eyes when there was more pressure on his dick. "keep your eyes open, baby boy." Castiel whispered to the whimpering mess. Dean obviously followed the order looking directly at Castiel. "Good boy, now will you scream for me?" Castiel smirked, as Dean nodded.

And scream he did, as his orgasm ripped out from him, exploding in Cas' hand. "Think you can sleep now?" Castiel asked, throwing the cum coated panties off the bed. "Yes, Daddy." Dean latched himself to Cas' side hoping Castiel didn't mind. "Cuddly little shit aren't you." Castiel chuckled as Dean hummed his answer back.

Both fell asleep quickly, but there was something bugging Castiel as he drifted off, but like always he left it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated finally :)
> 
>  _I'm sick sorry._ :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've been a little busy and writing this up again. Hope this chapter will be good and again sorry for not updating sooner. :(
> 
> -D

Dean woke up sweating, and alone in the bed, looking around the room the sun barely shining through the window as Dean slid out from under the covers. Walking out the bedroom padding down the wooden stairs to the kitchen, hoping he would find Castiel.

Finding no one Dean remembering the rules and seeing what happened yesterday Dean didn't think about running. Making his own breakfast, sitting down on a stool in the kitchen as he sat eating peacefully, that quickly ended.

"Well someone finally waked up!" Castiel chuckled after he placed his hands on Deans hips making him cough and spit out the cereal all over the counter.

"Where did you go?" Dean looked up at Cas who was still behind him nuzzling his ear, Castiel was acting different today worrying Dean. "Hmm, had a little family business to take care of, but now I can spend the rest of the day torturing my little baby boy." Castiel stopped nuzzling Dean just to start kissing around his ears. "Is Dean going to be a good boy for Daddy?"

Dean gasped as he was being carried away from the kitchen only to be thrown on the couch. "Da...Daddy? What are we doing?" Dean put both hands to protect his dick from Castiel's eyes.

"Just a little fun, now are you going to move your hands yourself, or should I tie them together above your head?" Dean slowly move his hands away resting them by his sides as Castiel looked him over and nodded.

"Kneel and rest your arms other the back of the couch. Now!" Castiel snapped, watching the boy move into the right position, his little ass on display nicely.

Dean waited, he could feel Castiel's gaze on him. Dean jumped ever so slightly when two hands were placed on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart "beautiful." Castiel hummed giving Deans right cheek a slap causing the boy to gasped and squeal out. "Daddy!" Dean gasped there was a sting left on his ass where Castiel hit. "Hmm, baby boy?"

"Please tell me what are we doing?" Dean looked over his shoulder seeing Castiel give a little smirk, the pad of his thumb ghosting over Deans virgin hole. "Once again, I'm having a little fun." Was all Dean heard, Castiel pulled away removing all his clothes once telling Dean to stay put.

Dean had started to get restless in the position he was in as he began to wiggle around "Dean, do you wish your left ass cheek had the same treatment as your right?" Dean instantly stopped wiggling again. "Good boy, now since I gave you something special last night you are going to repay me."

Dean quickly agreed to Castiel looking over his shoulder at the older man who was casually giving his cock a few tugs. "Kneel!" Castiel commanded Dean scrambled to the floor in front of Cas, being greeted with a smack in the face by a cock. "Wrap those pretty lips around it boy." Castiel had a hand on Deans head guiding it forward.

Opening his mouth leaning forward taking the head, Dean looked up once to see if his Daddy was looking down at him as he bobbed his head, Castiel's head was thrown back his mouth open as small groans were let out. Dean couldn't help let out his own moan around the cock in his mouth at the sight, which seem to please Cas even more.

Castiels grip in Deans hair was tighter as his hips gently thrust forward into Deans' mouth "relax that mouth baby." Dean closed his eyes as he tried to relax his mouth allowing Castiel to use his mouth.

"Such a good boy, _my_ good boy." Castiel breathed out his hips doing small little thrusts into Deans' mouth. Dean kept his eyes closed until he was given the order to open them, being pulled away from the cock popping out from his mouth as Castiel moved to take a seat on the couch, patting his lap.

Dean making a move to stand got a pillow to the face, "ah ah crawl to me." Castiel smiled when Dean got on his hands and knees crawling towards his lap. "Come to sit in Daddy's lap." Shuddering as Dean lifted himself up taking a seat on his Daddy's lap, Dean left a gap between his dick and his Daddy but nothing ever went the way Dean hoped.

Castiel slotted both there dicks together making Dean hold on top his arm. "Daddy... Please." Dean didn't know what he was pleading for as he looked into the deep blue eyes that belonged to this messed up man, but Dean was beginning to trust him. "I've got you baby boy just hold on to me."

Dean only got one nod in as Castiel's hand wrapped around them both to get them both to completion. Dean held on to Cas as his small dick was rutting up in and against Castiel. "Cum for me Dean, cum for Daddy." Castiel kissed along the boy's jaw as he was coming apart in his lap. "Daddy.. more I need more!" Dean whined out his head dropping back, allowing Castiel to attack his neck with his mouth.

Castiel groaned, one hand still wrapped around their cocks when the other travelled around the back of Dean. "Lean forward, and whatever you do don't stop moving." Castiel gave the order to Dean who did exactly what he said. Castiel let out a soft moan at the way Dean ended biting his shoulder as Castiel's finger entered Deans tight heat.

Dean didn't mean to sink his teeth into Daddy's shoulder, but the tip of Castiel's finger was too much as his dick spurted in between their chests, falling limp as he detached his mouth from Castiel's shoulder. "Good boy, now it's my turn," Castiel smirked at a tired Dean on his body, gently lay the boy down to continue jerking his cock over Deans chest.

Castiel came with a gasp of Deans name leaving his lips, falling back on the couch, Dean panted his fingers going through the mess on his chest while moving to lie on Castiel.

"Daddy sh-" Dean said after twenty minutes of silence, but he got cut off by a loud knocking pounding at the door, Castiel shooting up from his place on the couch Dean falling off his body. "Dean go into our bedroom and whatever you do, don't come out."

Dean was confused "but Daddy what's going on?" Dean was answered by a glare making him run upstairs to the bedroom.

Just as Dean shut the door there were voices, then a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments the feedback is great so far. I'm glad people are enjoying this. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated! Finally.

Castiel was strapped to a table, a gag in his mouth, meaning his two older brothers wanted something. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Its been a too long little brother!" Gabriel cheered in the quiet room.

Gabriel retreated away from the table when the heavy door to the basement opened up revealing Lucifer dragging Dean behind him, Lucifer the worst one out of the three. "Well, well, well someone has been hiding something in his bedroom." Lucifer stopped dragging along Dean when he reached the table, snapping at Gabriel to remove the rag in Castiel's mouth.

"Gabriel always has to be Lucifers assistant, but Gabriel loves it." Gabriel mutters to himself as he walked over to Castiel removing the rag.

"Let him go. Now. I've got a present for you, but I've been to busy with this stubborn little brat that I forgot to collect it for you." Castiel watched Lucifer prowl around the table as well as seeing Dean shaking in the spot. "Fine, but this better be a good present or you'll know what'll happen. _We'll cut deeper this time._ " Lucifer snarled.

"Gabriel time to go! But first, untie Castiel so he can play with his pretty toy." Lucifer got up in Deans personal space sensing the fear coming from the boy. "Bet you're a loud one," Lucifer whispered just for Dean to hear.

" _Lucifer_ its time for you to leave, I prefer my boy not to be scared anymore then he is now." Castiel instinctively pushed Dean so he was behind him when he hopped off the table. "Fine bring us that present though, Gabriel will hopefully treat this one better without destroying it." Lucifer had to drag Gabriel who was busy looking at all the sharp knives, and other weapons that were placed around the basement.

"Oh yes, Gabriel will treat his toy right this time!" Gabriel clapped his hand while being guided out the door. When the front door closed Castiel sighed, turning around he saw the most vulnerable little boy standing right in front of him.

"Come." Castiel crouched down to Deans level and opened his arms for him. Castiel was expecting Dean to come in his arms but wasn't expecting to be knocked over by the force when Dean rushed forward, Castiel didn't dare move from the spot on the floor. Hell, he knew the fear Dean was feeling, Castiel has felt the level of fear Dean was feeling himself.

Castiel was taken out of his own mind when Dean sat in his lap. "W-Who were they Daddy?" Dean clutched onto Castiel's shirt. "They're my brothers, glad I didn't give you to 'em, huh?" Castiel gave a weak smile to the small boy in his lap. "Shorter one speaks funny though, why is that?" Dean asked.

"He's always talked liked that and yet I never actually knew the reason why myself, so I'm afraid I can't answer that for you." Castiel stroked Deans head seeing him close his eyes. "Time for bed little one?" Castiel asked as he chuckled as the boy only grunted, but he ended up carrying Dean to bed Castiel put Dean in one of his shirts to sleep in before he got in the bed himself.

"Daddy, can we something tomorrow? I've been good haven't I?" Dean whispered in the dark room. "Sure, I'll figure out for something to do. Get some sleep, my good little boy." Castiel could tell Dean was smiling, making himself smile but it left when he thought that he was just a killer in Deans mind. "You're thinking too loud." Dean was looking up at Castiel his emerald green eyes looking into dark blue eyes. "Sorry, now you must get some sleep, Dean."

Castiel shifted them both so Dean was tucked into his side. They both slept peacefully, well as peacefully as a killer and a teenager could get.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER :D yay!
> 
>  
> 
> **Will be mistakes as written by an extremely tired person!**

Castiel was woken up with a crash from downstairs, rushing out from his bed running into the kitchen seeing Dean standing in the middle and a mess on the floor. "I-I tried to make breakfast for us." Dean stuttered out. "Well, most people make their breakfast on the counter, not in the middle of the floor." Castiel sarcastically added. "Wanna make breakfast together!?" Dean totally didn't start bouncing on the spot when Castiel agreed.

"So what are we going to do today? Not going to be over the couch again right?" Dean talked with his mouth full. "No, I need to collect things for my next project. Would you like to join me?" Castiel knew it was pointless asking a question he already knew what the answer would be, getting several yeses and an excited Dean for the first time in days.

Dean was ready and standing by the door, Castiel just shook his head as he felt Dean hold his sleeve. "Keep that up, got it?" Castiel commanded as he saw Dean nod while looking out the window. "So are we just going to get your stuff?" Dean asked after a while and when he got bored looking out the window. "No, we'll be getting some clothes for you, you may pick them out if you want."

"Oh, anything else?" Dean looked over at Castiel. "Well, what would you like to get?" Castiel noticed the confusion on Deans face. "You have been asked that before haven't you? What does little Dean Winchester want to get for himself?" Castiel asked when pulling up in a parking lot.

"Could I just look and if anything catches my eye.. could I please get it?" Dean had never actually been asked what he'd like, always making sure everyone else got what they wanted there was barely ever anytime for Dean to get what he wanted, but now Castiel was now putting Dean first. "We can do that, now come on." They both got out the car Dean seemed glued to Castiel's side.

It took Castiel to encourage Dean to go look at things for himself instead of gripping to Castiel like he's going to disappear into thin air. "Please tell me you actually found something that you really want?" Castiel had to sit down while Dean was looking, six times Dean looked like he found something he'd like but he would just put it back. "Yes, these?" Dean placed four shirts and two pairs of jeans in Castiel's arms.

Castiel just agreed to go to pay for the clothes Dean picked, while Dean followed shocked that Castiel was actually buying things for him. Castiel ended up dragging Dean out of the mall, with bags full of crap that Dean ended up picking, it seemed when Dean started he couldn't be stopped. "Right, one job is done. Four hours Dean, you've been looking for four hours!" Castiel exclaimed to a giggly Dean in the passenger seat.

"Let's go get your thing, Daddy!" Dean didn't miss the growl from Castiel, smiling to himself today he actually wanted Castiel to punish him for being a naughty boy, a little sigh came from Dean that got Castiel's attention. "Oh, I get it. Is Dean hoping for some fun when we get home? Too bad only good boys get what they want, have you forgotten that Dean?" Castiel smiled when Dean whined.

It took another two hours before Castiel got them home, Dean actually had been good once all the bags were placed inside Castiel grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt pulling him back his back collided into Castiel's chest. "You better be on our bed with fewer clothes you have on now," Castiel growled into Deans' ear, chuckling when Dean ran up the stairs.

Walking into the bedroom Dean was sat on their bed naked doing as he was told, Castiel smiled walking closer. Dean was watching every move Cas was making "w-will you touch me, Daddy?" Dean got the answer when he was roughly pushed down on the bed. "Shh... I'm the one pleasing you this time, boy." Castiel didn't miss the shudder from Dean, and the twitch he felt from Deans little dick.

"Spread them open baby boy." Castiel tapped Deans legged that opened quickly allowing Castiel in between them, praising Dean the whole time he worked him open enough for his cock. Dean moaning loud when Castiel entered the tight heat "daddy, your big!" Deans arms were soon wrapped around Cas' neck and his legs around Cas' waist as Castiel moved.

Dean ended up being a mess by the time Castiel emptied himself inside Dean. "Was I good daddy?" Dean curled up by the side of Cas again when Castiel flopped down on the bed. "You're always a good boy, but you're _my_ good boy Dean. You got that?" Castiel felt Dean nod against his side. "Would you like to make dinner with me tonight?" Castiel asked quietly when Castiel didn't get an answer on a small snore coming from Dean, meaning he fell asleep.

So Castiel placed a blanket over Dean leaving to make dinner on his own, while the endless thought that kept him up at night was let loose. _Why was Dean becoming so important to him?_ The constant why this and why that ran through he didn't hear Dean walk into the kitchen, it was only when Dean put his hand Castiel snapped out from his thoughts. "Thank you, would you like to help?" All Dean did was stand in front of Castiel, to let Castiel guide him.

At dinner Castiel came up with a plan to get Sam Winchester for his psycho brothers, and Sam Winchester would be captured and delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... well aren't you people lucky!


	10. Oh Sammy Sammy Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is an update! Might be a few mistakes and stuff but I'm tired so I'll reread through when I get the time to!

Castiel woke up earlier than normal leaving a note for Dean saying that he'll be out all day and that all the doors would be locked so he wouldn't be able to escape. Castiel thought the best way to collect Sam, but he knew Sam would be easier to get he wasn't all that smart yet and he was smaller than his sixteen-year-old brother. Finishing his breakfast Castiel made sure the doors were locked before leaving into town before going back to work, Castiel told the school that another one of his family members had died and asked for a week off.

Strolling through the hallways his eyes scanning the children before landing on the one he was after. "Sam?" Castiel saw he made the boy jump before he turned around, he was lucky that Sam was standing on his own, but he could also sense a small hint of fear in the boy. "Yes, sir?" Sam mumbled out Castiel smiled down at Sam "I saw the news about your brother, sorry about that. But I have something important to tell you about your brother."

Sam was clearly wanted to know what Castiel had to say about his brother but he also didn't want to follow Castiel but the teacher just walked away. Castiel knew Sam wanted to know about his brother's disappearance but Castiel wasn't going to give him anything yet, so Castiel waited.

Castiel was uninterrupted by a small knock on his classroom telling whoever to come in while he was still getting his bag ready to go home. Turning round seeing Sam, smiling at the boy in front of him. "So you want to know what happened to your brother hmm?" Castiel stood up straighter as Sam backed away slightly.

"Where's my brother?" Sam was trying to sound confident but he failed as Castiel crowded him. "Well I would show you, but you won't follow me so we have two ways of doing this so you get to see Dean. The easy way is to calmly follow me to the parking lot and get in my car like a good boy, or the hard way where I forcefully gag you and drag you there against your will. So Sam, what shall it be the easy way or the slightly hard way?" Castiel threatened Sam still standing quite close, so he could grab the boy if he did attempt to run from him.

"The easy way, I want my brother." Sam locked his eyes with Castiel's not breaking the eye contact when Castiel backed away ever so slightly so they could walk out. Castiel looked around before shoving Sam into the back of his car, speeding off toward the direction of his home.

Once reaching this house Castiel dragged Sam straight to his special room making sure not to make any noise so Dean would come looking to see what was happening, making sure Sam was strapped down on the table making sure he couldn't move, not like he had anywhere to run to anyway. Castiel went to see what Dean was up to as the house was strangely quiet for Dean. So going to the bedroom was Castiel's best bet to find him, just as he turned to walk into his room Dean ran straight into his with tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh Dean."

*******

Dean woke up to a cold bed, shooting up and out of the bed running downstairs checking every room before walking in the kitchen where there was a note Castiel left. Letting out a sigh dropping the note back down on the counter Dean dragged himself back to bed, Dean didn't feel too well _probably the side effects of living with a damn serial killer._

Sitting under the bed covers Dean let his little mind wonder, which is possibly the worst thing he could've done. _Maybe I deserves this?_ Dean held his head in his hands. _I deserve all of this._ Dean began rocking, holding his head while whispering to himself as his thoughts went wild running around in his mind. _I deserve all this pain._

Dean had stayed under the covers as he destroyed himself for a good few hours, only leaving the room for food before going back to destroy himself more. Until the point, he couldn't take it anymore running out the bedroom door only to smack right into a solid object. Cas. Looking up to Castiel who was looking back at him with those blue eyes. "Oh Dean," Castiel whispered as Dean let himself fall into his arms.

"Where did you go?" Dean somehow managed behind the gross crying he was doing on Castiel's shoulder.

"I was at work, what have you been doing all day, hiding in bed?" Dean whimpered out his answer for Castiel. "Can you touch me again?" Dean mumbled out while looking anywhere but in Castiel's direction.

"Not today, you need to calm down a bit I know I kill for fun, but you are not in the right mind to be touched like that. So I won't do it yet, I also need to get my gift ready for my brothers that are coming later tonight to pick it up, you may hide if you need to. You got that Dean?" Castiel had to make Dean look at him as he talked. "Yes sir, I've got it." Castiel smiled "good boy, now let's go eat and hopefully watch something before we get interrupted."

*******

Castiel somehow went against his word about not touching Dean tonight as his tongue was inside his mouth, with whatever was on the tv in the background. Letting Dean sit in his lap was also the worst idea he's had as the brat purposely didn't sit still. "Daddy, will you touch me more?" Dean pulled away while panting. "How can I not touch my lit-" Castiel was cut off by a knock at the door and a tense Dean in his lap. "Bedroom."

Castiel watched Dean run up the stairs and heard the bedroom door slam shut, as he adjusted himself before the door swung opened as Lucifer strolled in with Gabriel following shortly behind. "Oh, Gabriel is happy to see his gift! Oh, He is, he is!" Gabriel said. Lucifer glared at him to shut him up. "So you have him?" Castiel moved quickly to the door walking them to see Sam.

"Well, well, well isn't he just a pretty little thing, you did good Cas you did well." Lucifer patted his brothers should before circling Sam, as Gabriel got in Sams face poking at him. "He's a cutie, can we keep it?" Gabriel momentarily stopped poking at Sams small body to look over at Lucifer. "Well it would be a shame to say not take him, he is our gift after all Gabriel." Lucifer snapped, moving to untie Sam and dragging him by his hair out the room. "We'll see you soon Cassie! Hopefully, our boys will be able to have play dates, they are brothers after all."

Castiel mumbled his agreement under his breath as his watched his brothers get in their car and drive off. Sighing turning around seeing Dean glaring at him.

"What the fuck! You gave them fucked up pieces of shit Sam!" Dean snapped. While Castiel shrugged it off, while Dean was having his rant. "Are you done?" Castiel was sat on the couch with Dean in front of him standing with his arms folded in front of his chest adding a small pout at the end. "We're all a little fucked up now aren't we, but now someone, not going to say names, is about to actually get fucked for being a naughty little shit." Castiel glared at Dean who sprinted upstairs, being quickly followed by Castiel.

"Why are you so good at that!?" Dean panted as he flopped to lie down on the bed next Castiel who smirked. "Well I am your first, and I know what parts to hit." They both chuckled but Deans smile quickly fell. "Will my brother be ok?" Dean now turned to rest his head on Castiel's chest "with Gabriel yes, but Lucifer I'm not so sure he will alright."

Dean just sighs as Castiel gently pets Deans head, making him fall asleep.

All Dean could think about was saving his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go in to more Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer next chapter!  
> PLEASE BE PATIENT!
> 
> Also thanks for reading this, didn't think it do well but it surprised me.  
>  _Comment to tell me what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a break, but hey here is a chapter! It won't be as good so I apologise.

Sam was dragged through a house by Lucifer who took him to a bedroom. Sam looked around quickly but there wasn't anywhere he could escape from easily. "Gabriel! You are staying with him for a few minutes!" Lucifer smiled down at Sam who looked terrified. "Yes, yes Gabriel will stay with the toy!"

After Lucifer left Gabriel went right up to Sam forcing him to sit on the bed so he could sit next to him. "You know Gabriel isn't the bad one. Lucifer likes making Gabriel act like the bad one." Sam sat awkwardly on the bed as Gabriel was talking. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Does Gabriel talk differently?" Gabriel crossed his legs on the bed, half leaning on Sam. "Well, you're talking in the third person. So yeah you talk differently..." Sam watches Gabriel nod next to him like he was taking in what Sam had said. "Gabriel has always talked like this! Ever since Lucifer made Gabriel kill for the first time!" Sam tried to shuffle away from Gabriel but when he moved Gabriel moved with him.

"Will I ever be able to see my brother?" Sam asked after an awkward silence of Gabriel having his head on Sams should mumbling to himself. "Does Sam want to see his brother? When? Does Sam want to see his brother?" Gabriel looked at Sam smiling. "Sooner rather than later, so could I see him this weekend?" Sam could see Gabriel was thinking about it. "Once Gabriel and Lucifer train you well then see your brother." Sam sighed but was confused with the training but before he could ask Lucifer stormed in.

Lucifer grabbed Sam by the arm taking him to a different room while Gabriel followed skipping after them. Reaching the basement Lucifer tied Sam to a chair, smiling and whispering in his ear. "Alright, little Sammy lets get started." The only sounds coming from the room was screaming for the next few days.

Sam had woken up from being passed out again, but this time he was in a bed next to Lucifer. Sam would try and get away but he was too tired of running away from Lucifer again so he stayed in bed, looking at anything other than the man in front of him who tortured him for five days.

"Hmm, your awake? I thought you'd be passed out." Lucifer sat up Sam tried not to look at him, but there was a hand that grabbed his hair yanking his head back making him look. "You've passed your training, now what was our deal?" Lucifer let go of Sams' hair so he could speak "To follow your orders and to be your toy." Sam whispered out noticing a please look on Lucifers face. It made Sam sick that he was now willingly letting a serial killer control him.

"Good boy, now Gabriel has set up something for you, hopefully, you'll appreciate it." Sam was looking at Lucifer confused. But he didn't get a word in before being picked up and a dumped into the shower with Lucifer. Gabriel also joined the shower with Lucifer which Sam found odd but never questioned.

Sam had to lean against Lucifer as he was that tired he couldn't wash under the spray of water. "Come on you." Lucifer had his good days and he had his bad days, but one mistake from Sam could instantly turn Lucifers good day to a bad day.

When they finished up in the shower, Sam finally got to dress on his own without Gabriel dancing around him. "Sam! Hurry up!" Lucifers voice called out from downstairs, making Sam jump and rush putting on his clothes. Running down the stairs standing in front of Gabriel and Lucifer. Gabriel patted Sams head before Lucifer dragged them out the house.

"You better be good, Gabriel you know what to do with him if he's naughty right?" Sam just listened in the back "yes, Gabriel knows what he has to do!"

 

Sam hopped out the car after Gabriel opened his door, Sam instantly recognised the house but he stayed next to the car knowing what'll happen to him if he walked off. "Right, I'll return for the both of you in a few weeks, once I've finished my lovely little holiday." Sam knew Lucifer was going back off to torture and kill strangers. "Sam will be good!" Gabriel patted Sam on the back gently pulling him to the house.

Sam allowed Gabriel to pull him around, walking through the door before Gabriel even let go of Sams' arm. Sam was forcefully pulled into a hug by his brother. "Thank you Castiel and Gabriel." Sam heard Dean whisper into his hair, while Sam held back his tears. "Come on Sammy, we only got a few weeks to catch up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Honestly didn't think this be that 'popular' but I'm glad its doing this good!
> 
> Feedback and Comments are good.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean and Sam spent the first few days never leaving each other's sides. Castiel and Gabriel were always watching the boys closely, only because Cas noticed Dean would constantly look over at him making sure he was there.

"So you've been tortured for how long?" Dean asked his little brother when they were sat at the table. "A week? Dunno lost count." Sam replied with his mouth stuff with food.

"You and Cas seem, alright." Sam carefully said trying not to get on Deans bad side. "Yeah, well he treats me good, better then I thought. You and Gabriel seem to be alright with each other when Lucifer isn't involved." Dean had a smile when he talked, making Sam smile for his brother.

Castiel and Gabriel both went out to buy more food and drinks for the boys, they also wanted to give them more space than they needed.

Walking through the door, they saw both boys sitting at the table talking to each other with smiles on their faces. "Boys, want to watch a movie?" Castiel walked through to the dining room, ruffling Deans hair when he stopped by the side of his chair. "What movie?" Sam was the first to answer. "Would you like to pick?" Castiel saw Sam nod his head before he disappeared into the other room to pick with Gabriel.

"Thank you Cas," Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' middle hugging him. "I'll anything for you Dean, you know that." Castiel smiled down at the boy hugging him. Castiel would do anything for Dean, and Dean knew that which made him trust Cas so much more then he should. "I need you tonight, please?" Dean looked up at Cas who just nodded while patting his head.

"Alright, but first movie night. Then I'll give my boy anything he wants tonight sound good?" Castiel chuckled when Dean bounced on his feet nodding, before joining his brother who had picked the movie for the night.

Castiel and Gabriel sat with the boys during the movie, with Dean sitting in Castiel's lap, and with Sam pressed up against Gabriels side.

Everything was going great until Dean started to fidget in Castiel's lap "Dean, you are ok?" Castiel whispered into the boy's ear. "I'm-I'm fine, just trying to get comfy." Dean sighed once he sat in a reasonable position.

Sam, on the other hand, was falling asleep on Gabriel who was gently stroking his hair, Sam enjoyed cuddling up with Gabriel even if he was a little odd and creepy at sometimes but other then that Sam enjoyed being with Gabriel, he also enjoyed seeing his brother relaxed for once.

"Dean, ready for bed?" Castiel heard the small groan from the boy. "Mmm, bed!" Dean put his arms around Cas' neck and legs around his waist to allow him to carry to bed.

Leaving his little brother with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED! yay!
> 
> I apologise for the reeaaallllyy slow update but I've been having difficulty writing anything. But I'm sorry hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner rather then later. :D
> 
>  
> 
> _I hope..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you guys a chapter, so here have some rough sex and a bit of biting.

Castiel carried Dean to bed, as soon as the door closed Dean was nuzzling against Castiel's neck. "Dean its bedtime, baby."

Dean whined at Castiel "but, you said you play wif me!" Dean giggled at Castiel dropping him on the bed. "Fine, you promise you'll sleep after?" Dean nodded quickly, beginning to strip under Castiel's predatory gaze. "Daddy! I ready!" Dean opened his legs allowing Castiel in between them. "Mmm such a good boy," Castiel smiled at Dean leaning down kissing his pouting pink lips.

Dean arching up attempting to get contact to his little dick, Castiel pinned his hips down instantly. "Ah ah ah, be still boy." Castiel momentarily left Dean to remove his own clothes.

Returning back to his boy Castiel lying beside him, watching Dean trying to obey the order "come here, Dean." Castiel took pity on him, allowing him to sit on his chest. "hm, what do you want Dean?" Castiel asked hands roaming Deans petite body. "I want you, Daddy." Castiel chuckled. "And what do you want Daddy to do?" Dean was shaking onto of Castiel. "I-I want... I want you inside me, please?"

Castiel pretended to think about it, flipping them over Dean back on his back under Castiel. "Anything for you Dean." Castiel kissed Deans lips softly before pulling away to go in between Deans legs that opened up for him instantly.

Dean gripped the bed sheets when he felt his Castiel's tongue making contact with his ass. A warm feeling went through Dean as a pleased hum came from Castiel, knowing it was him that was making his Daddy make those noises. "Daddy, hurry up!" Dean whined but squealed as a hand made contact with his ass. "Impatient tonight are we?" Castiel smirked at the pout Dean made while wiggling his hips.

Castiel rolled his eyes, forcing his cock inside Deans ass, not caring about the lack of prep. Dean squeezed his eyes shut "Daddy! No!" Dean gripped onto Castiel's arms Dean shaking from side to side. "No no no!" Castiel began moving to ignore the look on Deans face. After a while Deans whimpering and tears stopped as he began somehow enjoying the pain, gripping onto a different part of Castiel as he got rougher and faster.

"You're going to cum on my cock you got that?" Castiel whispered into Deans' ear, biting at his neck. "Y-Yes Sir," Dean hiccuped and moaned as Castiel rammed into his prostate over and over again, getting closer Dean growled biting Castiel causing him to moan as a metallic taste came inside his mouth, as he came in between them both.

Castiel came deep inside Dean as soon as Deans teeth sank into him, the pain and feeling overwhelmed him throwing over the edge with Dean not far behind him. Letting their breathing come back to normal as Dean realised his teeth from Castiel's skin, blood was dripping from his lip. "I-I'm sorry Sir." Dean dropped his head hissing when Castiel pulled his soft cock out his abused hole. "No need to apologise, Dean, I liked it."

Dean was made to make eye contact as Castiel brought him to look at him, kissing his gently moaning at the taste of his blood inside Deans mouth. "I loved it Dean, I..." Castiel smiled down at Dean who had tears in his eyes, "let's go to sleep ok?" Castiel walked off to the bathroom, sighing as he gripped the counter.  
_Was he in love with Dean?_ Castiel shook his head of the thought, picking up at wet cloth walking back towards Dean who was on his side shaking. "Oh, Dean.." Castiel sighed, gently cleaning up them both up, throwing the cloth on the floor scooping Dean up in his arms placing him under the covers, while getting in himself.

Dean couldn't stop the tears from falling even with Castiel next to him, holding him tightly. It took a moment before Dean controlled himself with Castiel whispering to him. Snuggling up close to the man Dean sighed "Night Cas, love you."

Castiel froze at the words, staring down at the boy in his arms. "Goodnight Dean, I-" Castiel attempted to say the words back but nothing came out, Dean lifted his head looking at Castiel's blue eyes smiling. "Its ok, Mr serial killer, you don't have to love me," Dean whispered. "No Dean, just give me time, please." Castiel couldn't believe what he was saying, did he just admit his love for someone? But the look on Deans face Castiel wanted to keep forever.

Kissing Dean passionately feeling Dean smile was more than enough for Castiel to freak out over his untouched feelings. "Goodnight, we must sleep now." Castiel heard Dean sigh happily, head resting on Castiel's shoulder, a hand was placed on Castiel's chest over his heart.

"Goodnight." Dean whispered again before he allowed sleep to take over.

Castiel laid awake for a few minutes looking at the small boy sleeping next to him, just watching Dean sleep knowing he was safe helped him drifted off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... I made them get feelings.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, feedback is appreciated.. and letting me know if I did anything wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was woken with a loud thud and on the floor. "Oof, ouch." Dean rubbed his head as he stood Castiel was still in the bed with paper scattered around.

"Morning Dean." Castiel muttered.

"M-morning Cass," Dean slurred still half asleep, crawling back into the bed to curl up to Cas like a cat.

"Cas?" Castiel looked down at the boy who blushed. "S-sorry Ca - I mean, Daddy." Dean spluttered out trying to fix his mistake, causing Castiel to laugh at the kid. "Well, I don't mind Cas sweetheart." Castiel smiled down at Dean who grinned. "Ok, but only outside the bedroom Daddy?" Dean questions making Castiel hum in response going back to his papers.

 

Sam woke up clinging onto Gabriel, who was stroking his hair gently.

"Good morning Sam, did you sleep well?" Gabriel asked while Sam sat up rubbing his eyes. "Yes, Gabriel and thank you for staying with me last night." Sam felt awkward confessing that Gabriel's presence in bed with him felt right.

"Gabriel thinks him and Sam should get breakfast, do you agree?" Gabriel nudged Sam who smiled following him out the room and downstairs.

Castiel and Dean joined Sam with Gabriel in the living room after ten minutes just to walk in to see Sam and Gabriel giggling while throwing grapes at each other. "Gabe!! You made a mess!" Sam squealed when Gabriel threw a grape right at his head. "Oh... Umm, hey Castiel..." Sam nervously backed up to Gabriels side.

"And what are you two doing?" Castiel only smiled at his brother and Deans younger brother still wiping a grape off his face. "He started it!" Sam pointed at Gabriel with a frown.

"It's ok Sam, I'll be spending time with Dean today, so I hope you two will behave while we're out?" Castiel made two cups of coffee while Gabriel and Sam shuffled awkwardly around the kitchen. "Sure, I and Gabe can be good, right?" Sam looked towards Gabriel who was looking through the kitchen cupboards. "Oh yes, Gabriel and Sam can behave for brother Cassie."

"Good, see you both later, for another movie night." Castiel stated as he walked out the kitchen back up the stairs to Dean, who was lying on his back snoring once again.

Sam helped Gabriel clean the house after his brother and Castiel went out.

"So, Gabe can we do something fun?" Sam flopped down on the couch next to Gabriel who's hand went to his hair.

"What would Sam like to do?" Gabriel asked Sam who closed his eyes to the gentle hand that was petting him? Sam pulling on Gabriel's shirt getting the older man to lie next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Sam looking at the golden eyes that were staring at him as he leaned in closer, his lips brushed Gabriels gently.

"Sam! Gabe? We back!!" Dean yelled while running into the room. Sam pushed himself out of Gabriel's arms falling on the floor with a thud, Dean looked down at him smirking.

"Did we interrupt something?" Dean laughed but stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Behave Dean." Castiel pulled Dean on the couch forcing Dean to sit in his lap. "C-Cas? Not in front of Sammy, please?" Dean whined as Castiel ignored him as his hand reached the button of his pants.

Sam blinked in surprise, but he watched Dean whither in Castiel's lap. "Caaas!" Dean tried to get away from the hand that was now invading his panties.

" _Dean_. What did I tell you?" Castiel growled.

"T-to behave," Dean gasped as the hand wrapped around his already hard dick, _why was he getting hard in front of his brother?_ Dean was brought out his thoughts when Sam moved sitting in Gabriel's lap, still looking at Castiel's hand that hand disappeared in Deans panties.

"Well it seems to me Sammy enjoys watching his big brother." Castiel made a gesture towards Gabriel who seemed to understand as he whispered into Sams' ear, Dean watched while Sam shifted a few times in Gabriel's lap, just as Gabriel's right hand went inside Sams pants, Dean was surprised his dick gave a twitch at the sight, Castiel chuckled.

"Knew it, maybe if we left you alone you'd fuck each other?" Castiel's voice dropped as he whispered in Deans ear, stroking the boys cock faster, loving the response he got Castiel kissing Deans neck. "Keep your eyes on your brother!" Castiel hissed when Dean closed his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Sam moaned when he would lock eyes with his brother, Gabriel would tighten his grip and move faster. Dean would bite his lips with Castiel kissing and biting at his brother's neck, Sam before he knew it he was coming all over Gabriel's hand at the sight.

 _"Dean..."_ Sam gasped falling back on Gabriel's chest closing his eyes, after hearing his brother groan as he released over Castiel's hand.

"Good boy, you may rest now." Castiel kissed Dean allowing the boy to fall asleep on the couch once he removed the dirty clothes, Dean didn't protest that he was naked on a couch in full view of his younger brother, that had just watched a guy jerk him off.

"Stay with me?" Dean whispered to Cas who sighed. "I need to go do my hobby, but I guess that can wait for another hour or so." Castiel smiled down at Dean who made grabby hands towards him.

Sam and Gabriel had already fallen into a light sleep Castiel put a blanket over them gently. Cas placed a blanket over him and Dean as well. "Alright nap now my baby." Cas didn't miss the shine in Deans eyes as he looked at him.

"I like it when you call me that." Dean smiled cuddling up to Cas' side falling asleep, oddly feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops.. I late with updates. Sorry, my anxiety had been acting up so I had to take care of that, so I'm sorry about that. :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Discord: Supernatural Family: https://discord.gg/suyZQfC - This is a way to talk to me... since I'm on it everyday with my weird as hell friends, we're more like a family.**
> 
>  
> 
> Again I'm sorry if it seemed like I'd forgotten this, I haven't just been too tired.


	15. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore to myself no incest.. I've mentioned a little incest _I think_ buuut looks like this story is clearly not wanting to work with my ideas so here ya go.

Dean woke up exactly an hour later after feeling Castiel shift trying to wrestle his way from Deans arms. "I wanna help again, Daddy," Dean whined still not bothering his little manhood was still on full view. "Well, did say you would be my special assistant didn't I?" Castiel rubbed Deans cheek with the back of his hand enjoying the effect on the boy.

"Shall we go my pet?" Castiel held his hand for Dean to take, leading him down to his special hobby room for the next few hours.

 

"Ahgh ffuck me, Daddy!" Dean gripped Castiel's shoulder tightly, nails digging into the flesh. The sounds of skin slapping skin, the small squeaky moans from Dean. "Please, Daddy please, please, please!" Dean begged, groaning... Sam gasped awake gripping the couch, looking around the room looking at the time meaning he had slept for at least five hours, before seeing he was alone with Gabriel again and a boner from having a dream about his damn brother.

With his breathing calmed down Sam hopped off the couch leaving Gabriel to sleep on the couch, but walking into the kitchen he saw Castiel rocking a distressed looking Dean. "What happened!?" Sam crossed his arms startling the two out their seats, before averting his eyes and blushing. "Shit Sam! Can't you knock!?" Dean covered himself behind Castiel.

"You looked like you were in pain... I'm sorry." Sam ducked his head.

Sam looked towards his brother and Castiel, he was trying hard not to stare. "So Sammy, what is it that you wanted?" Castiel asked politely to the kid. "Um, I don't exactly know, I just woke up and umm..." Sam shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Oh god please don't tell me you had a fucking wet dream?" Dean scoffed, stepping from behind Castiel showing himself off. "N-No just had an awkward situation, but it's fine now!" Sam stomped his foot on the hard floor, before turning his back on the two. "Sam, come here." Castiel stood up taller eyes glaring at the back of Sams' head.

Dean wrapped a hand around his length slowly guiding his hand up and down his shaft. Sam couldn't help but stare at him "you want this Sammy? Want your big brother's cock?" Castiel stalked towards Sam, going behind him gently guiding him forward towards Dean, motioning him to hop up onto the chair.

Sam could feel his mouth water looking right at Deans cock as he waved it in front of his face, teasing him. "Go on touch him, Sam."

Hesitantly Sam reaches for Dean, his smaller hand going around his cock. Looking up towards his brother who just silently nodded, giving his consent. Sam experienced moved his hand at a fast pace, causing Dean to hiss and grab hold of the edges on the table.

"Sam! Fucking slow down there!" Dean would let go of the chair but he was scared he was gonna fall, looking over at Castiel and Gabriel who had silently joined the room wouldn't be much help. So Dean just bared with the roughness of Sams' hand before jumping and moaning at the sudden warm mouth around him. "Dammit Sammy," Dean opened his legs wider allowing Sam more room.

Thrusting up slowly into the heat that was his brothers mouth Dean came embarrassingly quickly, grabbing Sams hair holding him in place as he spilt inside his mouth Dean yanked him off, helping his little brother get off as he gripped his shoulders as he shook through his own release both coming down from their highs, Dean ran over to Castiel, Sam fell into Gabriel's arms who carried him off to bed again.

Castiel spent time calming Dean down before a loud thud on the front door ruined the moment. "Who is that!?" Dean whispered as Castiel got up opening the door with a sigh.

"Lucifer."


	16. Little bit of Lucifer, little bit of torture and a touch of sexual content.

"Lucifer." Castiel glared at his brother who was standing at his door with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you too, little brother," Lucifer growled out shoving his way past Castiel looking around most likely trying to find Sam and Gabriel. Who were sitting in the living room watching another movie.

Castiel didn't have time to react as he was shoved up against his front door with Lucifers hand around his throat, "you've gone soft Cas, maybe I should toughen you up and remember what you are." Castiel saw Dean in the corner of his eye, as he continued to glare at his brother.

"I'm not soft, there's a little girl in the basement, she's the cutest little thing. Just want to mess her right up." Castiel smirked eyes going dark as he thought about doing dragging a knife along the skin. "Show me," Lucifer shoved Castiel in the direction of his basement, with one last look towards Dean as he walked away.

Castiel opened the door there was the girl laying on the table, her feet and arms had been strapped down as her big blue eyes staring right at the two men.

"Well, well, well. She's a pretty little thing," Lucifer smirked his hand trailing down the small girl's arm, a whimper was let out as Castiel ripped the tape off her mouth. "Like to hear them scream, Castiel?"

"Yes, I always enjoy listening to the amount of pain I'm doing." Castiel gripped the girl's blonde hair as he reached for a blade on the other table, he smirked as he showed the long blade to the girl trailing it down from her forehead to her neck, the girl made another sound as Cas bit his lip, cock going hard in his pants already knowing Dean would have a fun time when he's done.

Lucifer just stood back watching Castiel with the girl, before he picked up a knife himself as he dug slowly into the girls' side, letting her body wriggle around tugging against her restraints. "Ah, now little girl tell us your precious name." Lucifer chuckled leaning in close to the girls face seeing the wet trails of the tears that had fallen.

"J-Jessica... P-ple-please don't k-kill me." The girl cried as the two men only shook their heads at her, Castiel ripped open her tee-shirt Lucifer groans out hand touching her cold pale skin, almost mapping out where he should start.

Castiel only stood back shamelessly palming his semi-hard cock head turning towards the door seeing it slightly open as well as a shadow, moving slightly looking closer he huffed seeing the familiar shape of Dean. "Dean! Come here!" Castiel stood with his arms folded as Lucifer glanced up a blade was halfway down the girl's chest barely cutting her.

Dean shuffled into the room keeping his head down as his eyes were fixed to the floor, only glancing up at Castiel when he was in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Castiel asked all eyes were on Dean, even the girls.

"I... I thought I could watch you. Y-You did say I could be your assistant. Right?" Dean looked up hoping he was out of trouble, but the look on Castiel face said he wasn't.

"Well... You're staying now until Lucifer and I are done. Got that?" Castiel saw Dean nod slowly, before grabbing his hair yanking his head back. "What was that?"

"Y-Yes Daddy." Dean whimpered sighing as Castiel let him go before walked over to Lucifer whos attention went back to Jessica, twisting the blade in his hand before it slowly went across her skin, Dean couldn't help but stare and lick his lips at the blood only for Castiel to clear his throat making Deans attention go back on him.

Castiel watched Dean stare at the blood trailing down the girl's chest, he knew Dean enjoyed biting and rough sex, but he never thought anything from it leaning towards Lucifer to whisper into his brother's ear. "Lucifer, I wanna test somethings out with my boy toy, undo her left arm for a moment." Lucifer glanced over to Dean also seeing him in a trance at the blood, only for his head to snap up as Castiel cleared his throat.

"Dean, come here." Castiel put a hand on Deans shoulder guiding him closer to the table as the girl's arm was freed, grabbing a hold of her arm as Lucifer passed the blade over while resting his arms on the table.

A squeal came out of Jessica, Deans eyes tracked every movement of the knife as a small cut had been created on the girls arm. Dean looked up at Castiel with a small tilt of his head but glancing at the blood every few seconds.

"Go on, explore Dean," Castiel smirked holding out the girl's arm, pleased that Dean didn't hesitate as his mouth latched on to the cut causing the filthiest moan to come out of the boy. "Damn you get the best fuck toy ever!?" Lucifer eyed Dean as he cleaned up the rest of the blood, before lifting his head licking his lips looking up at Castiel with a grin.

"Am I good boy?" Dean asked Castiel who seemed to be beaming at him. "Yes, Dean you're a good boy. The best boy for Daddy, and Uncle Lucifer." Dean looked between Castiel and Lucifer, the two men now didn't seem that scary, in the back of his mind he knew but at this moment he couldn't care, he took the knife slowly out of Castiel's hands as Lucifer went back to work torturing the girl who was watching them.

Dean shook off his shirts and pants, leaving him in his pink panties, handing the clothes over to Castiel to place so they wouldn't ruin anything, Dean looked over the blade of the knife looking disappointed. "This not sharp?" Castiel and Lucifer both chuckled, being Deans attention to the table with more knives for use.

"I see you've turned him into one of us when he's down here at least." Lucifer watched Dean pick from the many knives before he was satisfied with one to use glancing from his knife to the girl then to Lucifer who just nodded. "He enjoys it, was hard to get him going tho." Castiel smiled as he watched Dean, almost like a proud parent whenever their child does something great.

It was a few good hours before there was a small voice in the room, "Daddy, her eyes are closing." Dean poked the girl who was slowly slipping away from them. Lucifer had completely ruined her body with the knife almost treated her like a pig going to the butchers. "It's ok Dean, we can always find another." Castiel patted Deans back gently biting his lip as he looked at the boys little bottom. Standing so he was behind Dean pulling him to his chest.

"Daddy has a surprise for you baby boy," Castiel whispered to Dean who shivered in Castiel's hold. "Lucifer, don't mind cleaning this mess up do you?" Castiel heard Lucifer laugh before he gave his answer letting them both go.

Once Castiel dragged Dean all the way to his bedroom before he slumped against the door with a deep sigh. As Dean sat on the bed with his hands in his lap looking down. "D-Did I do good?" Dean whispered as Castiel rushed over gathering Dean in his arms kissing him lightly making him giggle.

"You did amazing." Castiel smiled down at Dean who grinned at the praise. "Really enjoyed that girl's blood?" He watched as Dean bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Her blood not as good as Daddy's." Dean wiggled underneath Castiel raising his hips hoping his Daddy would feel his little hard cock with the groan and the lips roughly attaching onto his Dean thought he did a good thing to get Cas going.

Castiel ground down into Dean who gasped, grinding up to meet Castiel. "Such a good boy Dean," Cas mouthed at Deans' neck gently nipping groaning at the boy's hands on him.

"Clothes. Off!" Dean whimpered out trying to push Cas off so he could remove his clothing, which he did ever so slowly while Dean got himself on his hand and knees, one hand moved the panties out the way showing off his hole to Cas making him move quicker.

Dean wiggled before making himself relax so Castiel could prep him, which didn't take long as Dean wanted it rougher moaning and gripping the sheets tighter as he felt the head of Cas' cock push inside him. Dean being impatient pushed himself back fully impaling himself with Castiel's dick.

"Dean, go easy," Castiel warned as Dean had started moving before he was even ready, but Castiel gave him what he wanted knocking the boy so he was flat on his stomach, pulling out slowly before slamming himself back into him.

Breathy moans were becoming to fall out from Deans mouth, opening his legs impossibly wider in his position as Castiel chased his own pleasure with Deans body. While Deans dick was being neglected between a sheet and his own body. Feeling happy when Castiel came inside Dean and pulled away, he flipping himself over hoping Castiel would touch him but was a little disappointed when Cas walked off toward the bathroom.

"Daddy?" Dean looked confused as Castiel cleaned up the cum from him. "You were naughty today, interrupting Daddys work with his brother. So naughty boys don't come, got that?" Castiel looked at Dean who nods slowly.

"Good, you'll get a reward tomorrow but nap now, you need it boy." Castiel kissed Dean on top of his head, letting him nap as he went to clean up the mess he made.


End file.
